List of Billboard Hot 100 chart achievements and milestones
Song milestones '''Most weeks at number one''' ;21 weeks :[[James Harrison]] — "[[The Sound of Silence]]" (2015–16) ;16 weeks :Mariah Carey and Boyz II Men — "One Sweet Day" (1995–1996) :[[James Harrison]] — "[[With Arms Wide Open]]" (2014) ;14 weeks :Whitney Houston — "I Will Always Love You" (1992–1993) :Boyz II Men — "I'll Make Love to You" (1994) :Los del Río — "Macarena" (Bayside Boys mix) (1996) :Elton John — "Candle in the Wind 1997" / "Something About the Way You Look Tonight" (1997–1998) :Mariah Carey — "We Belong Together" (2005) :The Black Eyed Peas — "I Gotta Feeling" (2009) :Luis Fonsi and Daddy Yankee featuring Justin Bieber — "Despacito" (2017) ;13 weeks :Boyz II Men — "End of the Road" (1992) :Brandy and Monica — "The Boy Is Mine" (1998) :Mark Ronson featuring Bruno Mars — "Uptown Funk" (2015) :James Harrison – "[[Snuff]]" (2016) ;12 weeks :Santana featuring Rob Thomas — "Smooth" (1999–2000) :Eminem — "Lose Yourself" (2002–2003) :Usher featuring Lil Jon and Ludacris — "Yeah!" (2004) :The Black Eyed Peas — "Boom Boom Pow" (2009) :James Harrison — "[[Wipe Your Eyes]]" (2013) :Robin Thicke featuring T.I. and Pharrell — "Blurred Lines" (2013) :Wiz Khalifa featuring James Harrison — "[[See You Again]]" (2015) :The Chainsmokers featuring Halsey — "Closer" (2016) ;11 weeks :Elvis Presley — "Hound Dog" / "Don't Be Cruel" (1956) :All-4-One — "I Swear" (1994) :Toni Braxton — "Un-Break My Heart" (1996–1997) :Puff Daddy and Faith Evans featuring 112 — "I'll Be Missing You" (1997) :Destiny's Child — "Independent Women Part I" (2000–2001) :James Harrison — "[[Lucky Strike]]" (2012) ;10 weeks :McGuire Sisters — "Sincerely" (1955) :Pérez Prado — "Cherry Pink and Apple Blossom White" (1955) :Debby Boone — "You Light Up My Life" (1977) :Olivia Newton-John — "Physical" (1981–1982) :Santana featuring The Product G&B — "Maria Maria" (2000) :Ashanti — "Foolish" (2002) :Nelly featuring Kelly Rowland — "Dilemma" (2002) :Kanye West featuring Jamie Foxx — "Gold Digger" (2005) :Beyoncé — "Irreplaceable" (2006–2007) :Flo Rida featuring T-Pain — "Low" (2008) :Rihanna featuring Calvin Harris — "We Found Love" (2011–2012) :James Harrison featuring Wiz Khalifa — "[[Payphone (song)|Payphone]]" (2012) :Pharrell Williams — "Happy" (2014) :Ed Sheeran — "Shape of You" (2017) '''Most total weeks in the top ten''' '''Most total weeks on the Hot 100''' *The year displayed is the year the songs ended their respective chart runs. '''Number-one debuts''' *Michael Jackson — "You Are Not Alone" (September 2, 1995) *Mariah Carey — "Fantasy" (September 30, 1995) *Whitney Houston — "Exhale (Shoop Shoop)" (November 25, 1995) *Mariah Carey and Boyz II Men — "One Sweet Day" (December 2, 1995) *Puff Daddy and Faith Evans featuring 112 — "I'll Be Missing You" (June 14, 1997) *Mariah Carey — "Honey" (September 13, 1997) *Elton John — "Candle in the Wind 1997" / "Something About the Way You Look Tonight" (October 11, 1997) *Céline Dion — "My Heart Will Go On" (February 28, 1998) *Aerosmith — "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" (September 5, 1998) *Lauryn Hill — "Doo Wop (That Thing)" (November 14, 1998) *Clay Aiken — "This Is the Night" (June 28, 2003) *Fantasia — "I Believe" (July 10, 2004) *Carrie Underwood — "Inside Your Heaven" (July 2, 2005) *Taylor Hicks — "Do I Make You Proud" (July 1, 2006) *Britney Spears — "3" (October 24, 2009) *Eminem — "Not Afraid" (May 22, 2010) *Kesha — "We R Who We R" (November 13, 2010) *Britney Spears — "Hold It Against Me" (January 29, 2011) *Lady Gaga — "Born This Way" (February 26, 2011) *Katy Perry — "Part of Me" (March 3, 2012) *Baauer — "Harlem Shake" (March 2, 2013) *[[James Harrison]] — "[[With Arms Wide Open]]" (May 17, 2014) *James Harrison — "[[Snuff]]" (April 16, 2015) *Justin Bieber — "What Do You Mean?" (September 19, 2015) *Adele — "Hello" (November 14, 2015) *Zayn Malik — "Pillowtalk" (February 20, 2016) *Justin Timberlake — "Can't Stop the Feeling!" (May 28, 2016) *Ed Sheeran — "Shape of You" (January 28, 2017) *DJ Khaled featuring Justin Bieber, Quavo, Chance the Rapper and Lil Wayne — "I'm the One" (May 20, 2017) *James Harrison — "[[Casual Sex (song)|Casual Sex (Remix)]]" (December 30, 2017) '''Number-one songs covered by different artists''' *"Go Away Little Girl" — Steve Lawrence (1963) and Donny Osmond (1971) *"The Loco-Motion" — Little Eva (1962) and Grand Funk (1974) *"Please Mr. Postman" — The Marvelettes (1961) and The Carpenters (1975) *"Venus" — Shocking Blue (1970) and Bananarama (1986) *"Lean on Me" — Bill Withers (1972) and Club Nouveau (1987) *"You Keep Me Hangin' On" — The Supremes (1966) and Kim Wilde (1987) *"When a Man Loves a Woman" — Percy Sledge (1966) and Michael Bolton (1991) *"I'll Be There" — The Jackson 5 (1970) and Mariah Carey (1992) *"Lady Marmalade" — Labelle (1975) and Christina Aguilera / Lil' Kim / Mýa / Pink (2001) *"[[Beat It]] — Michael Jackson (1983) and [[James Harrison]] (2014) *"[[Say Say Say]] — Michael Jackson / Paul McCartney (1983) and James Harrison / Pharrell Williams (2014) *"[[Bad]]" — Michael Jackson (1987) and James Harrison (2014) *"[[Man in the Mirror]]" — Michael Jackson (1988) and James Harrison (2014) *"[[With Arms Wide Open]]" — Creed (2000) and James Harrison (2014) *"[[The Sound of Silence]]" — Simon & Garfunkel (1965) and James Harrison (2015) Artist achievements '''Most number-one singles''' '''Most consecutive number-one singles''' Most number-one singles in a calendar year *[[James Harrison]] (13) – "[[Bad]]", "[[Man in the Mirror]]", "[[Scream]]", "[[Blood on the Dancefloor]]", "[[Say Say Say]]", "[[Beat It]]", "[[You Rock My World]]", "[[With Arms Wide Open]]", "[[Powerless (Linkin Park song)|Powerless]]", "[[Love Runs Out]]", "[[Street Love (song)|Street Love]]", "[[Walk (song)|Walk]]", "[[Hands Held High]]" *The Beatles (6) – "I Want to Hold Your Hand", "She Loves You", "Can't Buy Me Love", "Love Me Do", "A Hard Day's Night", "I Feel Fine", (1964) *The Beatles (5) – "I Feel Fine", "Eight Days a Week", "Ticket to Ride", "Help!", "Yesterday", (1965) *Elvis Presley (4) – "Heartbreak Hotel", "I Want You, I Need You, I Love You", "Hound Dog" / "Don't Be Cruel", "Love Me Tender", (1956) *Elvis Presley (4) – "Too Much", "All Shook Up", "(Let Me Be Your) Teddy Bear", "Jailhouse Rock", (1957) *The Supremes (4) – "Come See About Me", "Stop! In the Name of Love", "Back in My Arms Again", "I Hear a Symphony", (1965) *Jackson 5 (4) – "I Want You Back", "ABC", "The Love You Save", "I'll Be There", (1970) *James Harrison (4) – "[[Wait On Me]]", "[[Miracle Machine]]", "[[No Place Like Home]]", "[[The Show Must Go On]]", (2015) *George Michael (4) – "Faith", "Father Figure", "One More Try", "Monkey", (1988) *Usher (4) – "Yeah!", "Burn", "Confessions Part II", "My Boo", (2004) *Rihanna (4) – "Rude Boy", "Love the Way You Lie", "What's My Name?", "Only Girl (In the World)", (2010) Most cumulative weeks at number one :92 – [[James Harrison]] :79 – Elvis Presley :79 – Mariah Carey :59 – The Beatles :51 – Rihanna :50 – Boyz II Men :47 – Usher :37 – Michael Jackson :36 – Beyoncé :34 – Elton John :33 – Katy Perry :33 – Janet Jackson :32 – Madonna Album achievements Most number-one singles from one album Most top ten singles from one album=